The Rose of a Zero
by thelazyrose
Summary: Ruby, right after a mission had been blinded by a bright flash and found herself in a new world. Apparently she had become the 'Familiar' of some pinkette and now had to serve her? [Second-Year!Ruby. Updates Whenever.]
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose, that was the name of a scarlet haired, currently 16 year old girl. She had gotten into Beacon early, after having saved some Dust-Shop from Roman Torchwick, a Criminal who was known for being an infamous brute. She had been in Beacon long enough to be a second-year student.

Now the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, decided to see just how well she was faring compared to all the other Students and send her on a Solo Mission. Of course Ruby didn't think she was ready for a solo mission just yet, but due to her awkward social nature, she didn't voice her concern. Of course Ozpin had seen that, but he didn't comment on it.

Currently she was supposed to clear out a Nest of Grimm in the center of the Forever Falls forest. A forest with red trees in which it is said to be Eternally Fall season, but that wasn't important right now. For Ruby it was important that she cleared this mission as soon as possible and got back to her team.

She got out Crescent Rose, her weapon she had created and forged on her own. It was a hybrid between a Scythe and a Sniper. It may sound unusual, but was very practical. Well given you had Ruby's skill and knowledge how to use it, but enough of that. She looked through the cross and decided to see just how many Grimm there were.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5.._ Ruby could be a child, but in reality she was a genius, even said to surpass Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos in skill. _..23, 24 ,25._ Ruby finished counting. _There are 25 Beowolves in total. I should be easily able to take them on._ Ruby had taken on larger nests, before she even came to Beacon, so this should be easy.

She aimed the scope and pulled the trigger. She cleanly blew off the head of a Beowulf, which alerted the others of the know deceased Grimm. Ruby switched her weapon to its Scythe form and used the massive recoil to shoot herself forward. That, combined with her Speed Semblance, made her a simple blur, which easily killed half of the remaining Beowolves.

Ruby stopped her momentum, by hacking Crescent Rose into the ground and used the rest of the remaining momentum, to kick an approaching Beowulf hard into the neck and snapping it. The rest of the Beowolves were now closing in on her and Ruby just smirked.

The adrenaline of the fight had gotten into her, which effectively made her thoughts darker and let her kill the Beowolves even quicker. This always happened with Ruby, no matter if she was fighting a Grimm or even a human. Her blood got boiled with the lust for battle and her thoughts became darker. It always was so easy to end a life, but most of the time Ruby could control herself and suppress that urge.

It was one of the Rose's biggest secret, one that she kept everyone in the dark from. Even her own sister, father and uncle. She shook her head from those thoughts and frowned. She always changed so much, it even scared herself.

She put the bullet between the last Beowulf's eyes and sighed in relief. "Mission cleared."Ruby mumbled into the scroll and send the message off to Beacon, more specifically to the Headmaster. She put her scythe into its compact form and began her long journey back to Beacon.

XXXXX

In another world, not very similar to the one Ruby lived in, there was a young girl, praying in front of an altar. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded. This little girl was considered nobility, a concept unknown in Ruby's world, someone who was chosen for her gifts and power. She was unafraid to fight and rule with the power that God, the Saint and his founder's had granted her.

Yet she still was young, and so afraid.

XXXXX

Ruby was tired. She didn't remember the path back to Beacon being this _long_. Either she had taken a wrong turn somewhere, or she was lost. Her pride didn't allow her to think she was lost, so she just mumbled to herself. "I am not lost...I am just taking the longer way and enjoying the scenery..yes, that's it."

Oh who was she kidding, she was lost. She probably wasn't even close to Beacon anymore and the Headmaster probably got a bit worried for her, even if he didn't show it. She had send a voice message to him, so Ozpin kind of expected her to return within five hours or less. If Ruby had to guess, than twice that amount had passed by now.

Hence the reason why she was so tired. She had been walking for twelve plus hours now and couldn't seem to find the path that lead back to Beacon. In Fact, this made her so mad, she just had to channel that rage and decided to cut up a few trees with the absurdly sharp blade of Crescent Rose.

A few minutes later and a dozen or so cut down trees, she finally calmed down a bit. She turned around and saw a bright light, which engulfed her vision. Out of instinct she backed away from the blinding light and run. Of course she was temporarily blind because of that and had stumbled over one of the tree's she cut down. She hit the ground hard skidded a few feet. Going at high speeds did that to you. She lost consciousness, as her head hit another fallen tree. _In hindsight, this was a very bad idea of cutting down some damn trees._ Were Ruby's last thoughts, before she lost consciousness.

XXXX

Louise de la Valliere was worried. Very, _very_ worried.

All of the students were gathered in the courtyard of the Academy and that was bad in itself for her. She hated social gatherings of all kinds and always seeked excuses to not have to attend them.

Unfortunately as a member of the country's nobility, as well as the third child of a duke, she always would be required to fulfill some kind of duty, no matter what. The Strawberry blonde hated the looks everyone was shooting her way, as she entered the room. They were whispering amongst themselves and unbeknownst to them, Louise had a rather sharp hearing, but for this once. it wasn't a good thing.

She decided to ignore most of the insulting whispering about herself for now and sighed. Louise looked around and spotted a rather isolated spot, which still offered a good view to all the summoning rituals that soon would take place.

She watched as a blond stepped forward. Everyone's attention was pointed at him. The blond now was standing in the middle of the courtyard, in front of a summoning circle. It was etched into the ground with beautiful runes, some even unknown to herself. Yet they were only satisfactory, being drawn roughly into the ground. Of course they still would do the job and that probably was all that mattered to the blond.

Louise watched as Guiche de Mont, that was the name of the blond, swung his wand into the air and began chanting the words of an ancient language and at the same time released magic into the air. Some of it was visible, and flashed in bright colors.

The last syllable was drawn out with much gusto and a mighty swing of his rose wand. Louise just rolled her eyes, as she knew that Guiche was a first-rate actor and made a show of nearly everything, just to garner any and all attention to himself. Yet she had found no fault in his summoning ritual

There was a bright flash and a small boom. She shielded her eyes and blinked once the flash had died down. _Guiche summoned a...Mole?_ Who in the world would've wanted to be partnered with a mole of all familiars?

She dodged out of the way, as a flock of school girls began to surround Guiche and were swarming over him, as he made a show with his Mole.

She just tuned him out and watched the rest of the students perform their summoning ritual. Most of them were nameless faces to her, yet some like Kirche von Anhalt-Zerbst summoned a fire salamander, which fit perfectly with her fire element. Other's, like the quiet book worm Tabitha, summoned a freaking _dragon_ of all things. The thing easily towered over the bluenette and nuzzled into her hand.

More and more students did that thing and the feeling of heavy dread in Louise's stomach got bigger and bigger. The Professor Colbert, that was his name, soon would work his name down the list, until her name was call-

"Louise de Valliere!"

The balding teacher looked up from the list and into the crowd of students, directly at Louise, who had frozen up in heavy fear.

The Professor, somehow, hadn't noticed that and in a gentler voice called out again. "Miss Valliere, it is your turn. Please step forward."

"Y-Yes." Louise squeaked out, in a voice far higher than she thought was possible for herself. _How undignified._

"It is your turn, Miss Valliere." Colbert called out again and gave Louise a look. This got Louise moving, but first she took a moment to recompose herself as good as she possibly could. Then she walked to the center of the courtyard and

She did what was needed of her, which was to draw a summoning circle. She had to be careful that she didn't mess this up, or else there could be some very heavy repercussions. Every edge, every circle, every Rune had to be perfect, or the Saint knows what could happen.

Three to four minutes had passed and Louise finally finished. She wiped off some Grass from her skirt and knees and smiled a nearly unnoticeable smile.

Yet all those mistakes she had mentioned to herself earlier, only served to frazzle her nerves even more.

If the summoning backfired, then it would explode in a huge explosion. That was what made Louise so much different from all the student's. Every spell she tried, every rune, anything exploded. She didn't know what the cause for it was, but it gotten her to what would happen now.

Just as she was about to begin, the students, that had gathered around a half-circle around her, began whispering to herself. Of course Louise with her sharp hearing heard everything

" _Isn't that Louise the Zero?"_

" _Yes it is."_

" _Isn't she the one who always blows everything up?"_

" _Yes she is. Why is she even he-"_

"SILENCE!" Came the booming voice of Professor Colbert.

Louise stilled and just stared at the professor. She rarely, if ever seen him so furious before and that took her by surprise.

"This colleague of yours had the decency to show respect during your ceremonies! Don't make me force you to behave like adults during hers, instead of the bickering children I see now! Act with the nobility that your station demands!"

The whole courtyard had fallen uncomfortably silent, and Louise quietly thanked the Professor with all her heart as she resumed drawing. He'd always been supportive of her, even when the other teachers despaired or gave up in frustration after her nth attempt to conjure, transfigure, or manipulate matter and the elements ended in abject failure. He'd spent hours in the library with her, patiently pointing out mistakes, loaning her books from his personal library that she devoured in record time. Always showing support even as she doubted herself.

Now Louise was preparing for the the ritual itself, yet some of the earlier worries came back and manifested themselves even harder. If she failed this ritual, than the disappointment of Colbert were the least of her worries. Getting thrown out of the academy, being disowned as nobility were bigger worries for someone like Louise. Her mother, the duchess, was just that hard.

She pushed the worries back and steeled herself. She just wanted to summon something, _anything_ , just as long as it didn't explode in her face and probably kill her.

She took a few step backwards, closed her eyes and began swinging her wand lightly.

" _Toi, créature de pouvoir et de magie, à travers le temps et l'espace je t'appelle."_

She felt all of her worries being calmed down by the mystical chant and smiled. There just was something about the ancient language, that whenever Louise spoke it, that just made her happy and calmed her down a lot.

She chanted the rest of the Founder's Legendary language, which arguably took around two minutes and with a final swing of her wand spoke.

" _Creature, Apparait!"_

She opened her eyes and excitedly looked at the creature that appeared...only to find out nothing happened. Then Louise's eyes widened, as the Professor called out.

"Miss Valliere." He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"No, please don't let it be.." Louise mumbled and looked visibly distressed now. She turned her head to look at the Professor and did something she never did before; Beg. "Please Professor, let me try one more time!"

The Professor just heavily shook his head and frowned. As much as he would've liked to give the strawberry blonde another chance, he couldn't. "I am so sorry Miss Valliere, but the Springtime Summoning ritual is a sacred ritual which only should be performed once."

Louise's head hung low. Her already small stature, standing around at 4'9, combined with her bangs shadowing her eyes, didn't allow the Professor to see her eyes. "That's it then?" Her voice was emotionless, as she asked that with no real sense at all behind it.

"Yes that's it Miss Valliere." Colbert continued. "I am s-"

He got interrupted, as a student shouted. "Hey, what is going on at the summoning circle of the Zero?!"

Louise and the Professor just glared at the student, which immediately hid behind the body of the student crowd. The student and Teacher duo turned their head to the Springtime Summoning Ritual place and immediately took a few step backs.

Amidst the circle the air was crackling with pure and black energy. Something Colbert had read about in books, but never seen before. He shouted with worry lacing his voice. "Step back and take cover!"

Just like that everyone rushed back behind the tribunes and peered through the stairs. Louise and the Professor himself were the closest to the mystical happening and then suddenly a lightning strike descended from heaven and into the center of Louise's summoning circle

Then it all went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby blinked.

This was strange. She was standing in the middle of white nothingness. Devoid of anything or anyone. It was blank. Like one of the sketching books she sometimes saw her teammate Blake Belladonna doodle in.

 _Where am I?_

Ruby took a cautious step forward. She sighed in relief when she felt solid ground underneath her feet, but frowned in visible discomfort. She was used to seeing what was around her, underneath and above her, as well as behind her. It was one of the many lessons that were pounded into her, ever since she started Beacon.

 _ **Be aware of your surroundings.**_

She remembered Professor Goodwitch's voice clearly when she heard that, but this..She wasn't used to. She was very uncomfortable, as she saw just how much _nothingness_ there really was.

She shook her head and decided to check herself over. She was still in her combat attire she always had on. Curiously she checked her hands and noticed that they weren't sore from having used Crescent Rose so much earlier.

 _..Then again, I do not know just how much time passed since I woke up here._

She shook her head once more and decided to walk around for a bit. After five minutes of deafening _nothing_ , she decided to try another approach.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the white void. "Is anyone here?" You could tell just how frustrated Ruby was becoming, at not receiving a simple reply. That, combined with her low patience, made her shout out. "I demand an answer!"

Just like that something happened. The white underneath Ruby's feet shattered and she tumbled towards nothingness. "Fu-?!" Of course she couldn't finish that _word_ , as she felt herself lose consciousness again.

XXX

The lightning strike rocked the whole courtyard and the Professor known as Colbert could've sworn he could hear the ancient walls of the academy sing out, imbued as they were with enchantments from a few Millenia ago. A thick wall of dust had sprung out from the summoning circle, the lightnign had struck, coating the whole courtyard with ash and dirt. Colbert also could hear the many terrified screams his students, as they were robbed of their sights, as the dust cloud engulfed them.

He gritted his teeth, as he swung his staff in a wide arc and spoke out in an ancient tongue. Then a powerful gust of wind swept through the courtyard. It carried the large cloud of dust towards the heavens and away. This revealed a mass of student, which had fallen over from trying to get away from the summoning circle, but were unable to get away now. In any other situation, the cursing students and the awkward moment as girls and boys disentangled themselves with excuses and blushes would have amused Colbert.

But now the Professor was angry. He turned to Louise, who had stumbled onto her back, as earlier Professor Colbert pulled her back, in order to shield her from the lightning strike, and spoke. "Miss Valliere!" This caused Louise to jump back to her feet, as the Professor snapped at her. "Would you care to explain what in the Founder's name you just have done?"

"I don't have an idea!" Louise exclaimed, desperately. "The summoning circle isn't supposed to work like that! You went over the design yourself, remember? Why did this happen Professor Colbert?!"

"Oh shut your mouth." A rather... _pudgy_ student exclaimed and got to his feet. He shot an angry glare to Louise. "Is there something you can do without making it explode? Even with a nearly perfect summoning circle, you still nearly blew us back to Homeland!"

"Shut up already, Malicorne!" Louise shot back, her anger flaring up. "Suck it up like the man you're supposed to be, instead of complaining like a whining child!"

"Whether he complains or not, Malicorne has a point!" Guiche quipped, and helped up one of his female admirers, which he 'accidentally' had fallen on earlier. He pointed his rose want at the Zero and exclaimed. "Your failures will be the doom of us all, Valliere! When are you going to stop endangering your classmates and dishonour your family with your incompetence?"

"QUIET!"

Colbert snapped once more, his eyes stained with cold fury, as he glared at his students. He raised his staff and the students took back a step in fear. He approached them and some students nearly fell back to the dirt, as they shuffled away.

The Professor formerly known as the Flame Snake looked each student in the eye, terrifying them into staying silent. "I will _not_ tolerate useless bickering. You are supposed to be _nobles;_ people who will carry great responsibility in this country. Senseless quarrels and insults solve _nothing_ , so you will refrain from doing that in my presence. Am I **understood** , ladies and gentleman?"

After a round of quiet, yet terrified nods and a few whimpered 'Yes Sir!'s. Colbert turned to Louise again and spoke to her in a far more refined, calm manner. "Now can anyone tell me _what the hell_ happened or is this as incomprehensible to you as it is to me?"

Louise's shoulders slumped as Colbert fixed her with a cold stare. Even if he had supported her all those years, she knew that he wouldn't let accidental harm to her students slide. She looked at her feet, shamefaced. "Professor," she began, "I have honestly no idea–"

"What in the Founder's name?" She heard the Professor mutter and heard the shocked gasps of a few students. She peeked up to Colbert, but he wasn't looking at her any longer. His eyes were narrowed, intensely staring past her shoulder at something behind her. She turned around and stared as well, very gobsmacked.

The Summoning Circle she had drawn, the one she thought was one of her many failures - No, it had grown. It had grown bigger with runes, symbols and lines she herself hadn't drawn. They were stretching out wider in a radius she thought was not possible in the art of summoning. The many astrewn symbols were glowing with a gold that was blinding, having reflected the glow of the sun with a bright, fiery sheen. Yet that was not what caught Louise's eye.

A girl, probably her age, was standing in the center of the summoning circle. She had a red cape, something which reminded Louise of a certain fairy tail. The body, as well as the face of the girl were concealed by the cloak around her body. Her face was concealed by the crimson red hood. The newcomer wasn't moving, but she seemed to be watching them, her eyes hidden in the beak of the hood.

Louise couldn't be sure of that, though. She couldn't see the eyes of the girl and yet that fact only made her more curious.

"Well Miss Valliere." Professor Colbert mumbled absent-mindedly. "It does look like you _did_ summon a creature. Fascinating."

 _...Wait what?_

"An unusual case, summoning a human, to be sure." Colbert glanced at her, his eyes quickly snapping back to the ever-still newcomer in the circle. "...Aren't you going to seal the contract?"

Louise stared at him as if he'd grown several heads and declared himself to be the successor to the Void. "What? Seal the contract with _her?!"_

"Mademoiselle de la Vallière, _you_ were the one who summoned her." Colbert said firmly. "Either you accept the contract, or you will... endure the consequences of a failed ritual." The professor grimaced. "It is, of course, your choice, though I would suggest you take the chance while you still have it."

 _..Can't I try again?...please?_ She didn't want this human as her familiar. She wanted a noble, powerful, proud beast to be her magical familiar and not some human from god-knows-where.

The question, as childish and petty as it was, had nearly left her mouth when she understood the serious look that Professor Colbert gave her. She remembered him telling her that repeating the ritual was impossible according to the Founder's laws. He was giving her a last chance.

She turned around and carefully approached the girl in the red hood. If she hadn't been so focused on her task, then she may have noticed Professor Colbert stepping to the side, which gave him a good view of the summoned human. His staff was at ready, the old soldier really wasn't taking any chances.

The girl hadn't moved, though Louise thought she saw her head follow her, as she approached. Again, she couldn't be sure. Her utter stillness unnerved Louise a lot, as if she was prey to a demon ready to pounc.

She stopped a couple of paces infront of her. "Er-Excuse me?" She waved her hand. "Hello?"

The other students chuckled and Louise flushed an angry red. None of the other students had bothered to talk to their familiars first; they had simply contracted them and went on with their business. Again, Louise felt as if she was making a fool of herself.

She cursed under her breath and raised her wand, starting to chant. The girl's hood tilted sideways, as if questioning what she was doing.

" _Pentagon of the five elements, answer my call! Earth, fire, wind, water, void! Take this creature and make it my familiar!"_

She ignored the flaming runes that had appeared out of thin air to hover around the two of them, simply grabbing her surprised familiar by the stem of her shirt, and kissed her briefly. She let go immediately afterwards, as if she had been burned. She swore she could feel just how much her cheeks had flared up in embarrassment of having had to kiss a girl.

"Why did you do that?" The Red Hooded girl, Ruby, inquired, as she pulled her hoodie back and put her cap behind her shoulders. This revealed her attire, and showed that Ruby really was around Louise's age. She put a hand to her lips and frowned. "Oh man, you took my first kiss." Ruby didn't really care about that much, but from the tale of Yang her first kiss had supposed to be special. Then again, given her circumstances, this probably was more special than anything.

"What did you say?" Louise blinked, as she didn't understand her familiar. She just took a step back and waited for the usual spectacle to happen.

Meanwhile Ruby's body felt weird. She didn't understand what the pinkette midget in front of her had said, but that didn't matter to Ruby right now. She saw how steam was rising around her, but that didn't concern her much, as she had her Aura to protect her from the environment and from any harm in general.

"What did you do to me?" Ruby asked, unusually calm, but then gripped her hand.

"Don't worry, it'll end soon." Louise said and remained quiet once more.

The Rose grimaced with pain, as she saw how some unreadable runes got carved into her left hand. She probably would've passed out from the pain alone, but thanks to her rather large Aura reserves, she managed to stay conscious, but panted in exhaustion, as most of her Aura left her.

Then Ruby shook her head and the remnant's of the pain off. "Hey you." She mumbled again and stood in front of Louise. She only was a few inches taller than the other, but that didn't make her any less intimidating.

Over the year in Beacon Ruby had grown a couple of inches, as well as become more observant, after the Vytal Tournament had finished. She realized that having been as innocent as she was, only got her into trouble and had vowed to become more Mature. In some points it worked and Ruby had been far more mature as a second year, than Ozpin had expected of her. Yet she still had some moments in which she was childish.

Ruby was intimidating in the point that her Silver Eyes could've stared into anyone soul directly. Only figuratively speaking, but it still held for a fearsome sight. This fearsome sight caused Louise to freeze up, as Ruby asked a few questions. "Where am I and who are you? Where is this place and why do you look like some kid from a Medieval festival?..."

The questions went on and Louise in her small panic just gripped her wand, pointed it at Ruby quickly and chanted the magical words. Then another explosion, as usual, occured and blew Ruby up.

Of course Ruby just stood there, with her head tilted backwards. Her cloak was lightly singed, as were her clothes, but otherwise she looked undamaged. Her chin was only visible, but then tiled forward again and raised an eyebrow at Louise. "You know, you're lucky I am someone that is friendly, or else I would've attacked you."

"Sorry." Louise mumbled, but then pointed her finger at Ruby, surprised she exclaimed. "I can understand you!"

"Did you just say understand?" Ruby dusted herself off and raised another eyebrow. "Looks like I can understand you now.." Then she frowned. "However that is possible."

"What is your name?" Louise inquired, having ignored Ruby's inchoerent mumbling at this point and this time demanded. "Tell me."

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said, this time more friendly and held her hand out towards Louise. "A pleasure meeting you Miss…?"

"Louise." The pinkette simply said. "Louise du Franc de Valliere, your new master."

"My new master?" Ruby repeated, taking a step back, cautiously. "What does that mean and why am I here?"

"It means you're my familiar spirit. I summoned you here to serve me." Louise got more and more confident as moments passed. This girl wasn't so different than herself and if Ruby misbehaved, she probably could explode her. Somehow Louise, in her new rush of confidence, had forgotten that Ruby simply shrugged off the explosion without even flinching.

Ruby frowned, but decided not to say anything else. This girl had caused an explosion into her face, for once Ruby could say, she didn't know whether or not she could take on this midget. "That can be done." She probably would ditch her in the night and try to find a way back to Beacon Academy. Then Ruby stared at the runes, permanently carved into her hand and held them up. "Explain." She demanded, using her fearsome gaze again.

But before Louise could've answered the question, Professor Colbert stepped up. He stared at the smaller red-head and inspected the runes. "What a particular arrangement of Runes…" He commented and scribbled them down in a notebook he always kept on his person. This process was done in seconds, just showing how experienced and professional the Professor was. "I never seen these kind of Runes before and I shall examine them later."

Ruby just nodded, still cautious about these people. She frowned when her question didn't get answered, and decided to remain quiet for now.

Louise took that opportunity, once Colbert had announced they could depart for now and return to classes tomorrow, to speak to Ruby. "Familiar, come with me." She commanded and walked away.

Ruby blinked and sighed. She had gotten herself into another mess again and simply followed the girl. They walked up some kind of tower and a staircase. Ruby took that time to observe her surroundings more clearly and began to think. _What is all this stuff? This looks like it comes from the medieval age. Heck, I don't I've seen any lamps either...Do they even have electricit-_

Ruby's thinking was interrupted, as the pinkette, no Louise, stopped her. "Familiar, we're going to sleep now!" Ruby frowned and decided to look outside of a mirror, to check the time and indeed it had been night time, but that wasn't what shocked Ruby. No, what shocked the Rose was that she hadn't caught sight of the broken Moon Remnant had been familiar with. No, what caught her off-guard was, that there were two moons, a blue and a red one, and neither were broken. "...What?" Ruby was flabbergasted and only nodded at Louise. She trudged into the room and past Louise, who got mad that she was being ignored.

"Stop ignoring me!" This snapped Ruby out of her brief shock and she stared back at Louise.

"Oh sorry, just been thinking." She gave the half-lie, half-truth and shrugged. "So, where do I sleep?" She inquired, as she saw only one bed and a lot of hay on the ground. "Please don't tell me I sleep on the hay?"

"That's where you're sleeping." Louise pointed her wand at Ruby and glared at her. "Or do you have anything against that?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes and sighed. "No I don't, let's just go to sleep." The next word came out a bit bitter. "..Master."

"Good." Louise began to undress in front of Ruby and threw her clothing at the Rose. Ruby easily caught them and looked at Louise, a bit confused.

"Huh?"

"You're going to wash these clothes tomorrow." Louise said and turned around, not offering any more words and climbed into her bed.

Ruby was very annoyed at how she was being treated like a pet, but didn't voice her opinion. Instead she folded the clothing up and put it on the table. "I will do it in the morning, slightly before you wake up." She decided to avert her plan from going away earlier and instead laid on the hay, using her cape to make herself comfortable. It would be sometime till she fell asleep, time she used to think.

 _Two moons. This isn't normal. Either I am dreaming or I somehow landed in a new world, which by itself sounds absurd._ Her vocabulary also has gotten bigger in the second year of Beacon, her partner, Weiss Schnee, having forced her to read and learn a dictionary. _I can find out tomorrow, but for now I shouldn't cause too much of a ruckus._

Just like that, the Rose fell asleep, yet still alert enough, should anything happen. Who knows what awaited Ruby in this world?


End file.
